Chapter 22
Alliance is the 22nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ei Sei's claim to unify all of China shocks Shin, Heki and Ten. Still locked into pillory by their necks, Heki and Shin each begin to explain what that would entail, stating that no dynasty has ever managed to accomplish that in over five hundred years. Ei Sei's bold claim to unite all of the china causes Yo Tan Wa to think about the past. Questioning the elders about why they had yet to invade Qin, the elders explain that the time is not right. Yo Ton Wa tells them that they should seek peace then. The elders scoff at the idea and expect Yo Tan Wa to avenge their ancestors. Yo Tan Wa explains that while they live and fortify their walls in the mountains the world is becoming smaller and smaller for the mountain, Yo Tan Wa wants to broaden the mountain people's world with wider horizons whether it be through peace or conquest. The same elders stand watch over the trial, they question Yo Tan Wa and ask they be allowed to execute Ei Sei and company. As they describe what they wish to do to Ei Sei, Shin screams out challenging them, a mountain warrior leaps above him with a sword in hand. Somehow Shin manages to get free and launches into a counter-attack against the warrior. Shin credits his time with Hyou for being able to untie ropes and escape the pillory. Shin stands surrounded by mountain warriors. Yo Tan Wa laughs and asks how Shin is going to resolve the situation. Shin says he doesn't know he proposes he could go on a rampage if he stole a sword or he could perhaps pick up one of the elders the warrior he had kicked had fallen on top of. Instead, though Shin stands his ground and demands that Yo Tan Wa help Ei Sei, he explains the rewards but the elder continues to protest mentioning their grudge. Shin argues that their grudge is an illusion and that they should be trying to make their dream a reality. After Shin's speech, Ei Sei offers to revive the alliance created by Boku Kou. Before the mountain king accepts, Yo Tan Wa has one question asking if he is willing to side with savages who could very well turn his palace into a sea of blood. Ei Sei accepts telling the mountain king that that was exactly how his throne was taken and that he would take it back in the very same way. Yo Tan Wa removes the mask covering her face, revealing the mountain king to be a woman. The elders protest more mentioning the grudges again. Yo Tan Wa silences them declaring that she and Ei Sei have an alliance. She orders her men to raise the troops from other mountains and to prepare for battle. Their destination Kanyou, the capital city of Qin. Characters *Ei Sei *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Yo Tan Wa *Heki *Boku Kou mentioned Characters Introduced *Chouga Elders Chapter Notes *Yo Tan Wa flashback is shown, about wanting to invade Qin. *Yo Tan Wa wants to broaden the world with wider horizons of the mountain people. *Shin manages to escape and attacks one of the mountain people. *Shin trained in untying ropes in the event he would be captured. *Shin manages to defuse the situation in his unique, unrefined way. *Ei Sei wants to revive the alliance with the mountain people. *Yo Tan Wa is revealed to be a beautiful woman. *Yo Tan Wa agrees to join the alliance and help Ei Sei retake the throne. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters